


Sung in Secret

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Drabble, F/F, Halloween, Implied Femslash, Mythology References, One Shot, Seduction, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Perhaps there are still things you have yet to know in this world, and the next.”





	Sung in Secret

"I never believed in such beings," Scathach whispered, not because she was under any vow of silence, but she did not need anyone else to hear them. "I never knew it possible to see one with my very own eyes, especially you, Medb."

"Perhaps," the smiling woman replied in a lilting voice, her tone self-assured. Scathach couldn't help but stare at her; she held herself upright, as though she couldn't look away for even a moment. She had an inkling of Medb's countenance; she was always certain of things, yet anxious to seek out another in her quest for ruling over all. She wasn't knowing of any tales becoming reality, but there ended the extent of her knowledge.

Until now.

"Perhaps not, proud warrior." Medb walked closer to Scathach, reaching out delicately, slowly, as if the slightest puff of air would shatter what was to become of them. "Perhaps there are still things you have  _yet_  to know in this world, and the next."

"You really think that."

"Oh, more than you know." The rose-haired woman's smile grew even more, her breath warm and quiet against the warrior's neck, yet Scathach chose not to pull away. "More than you will _ever_  know."

"Then show me,  _succubus_ ," the warrior breathed in the second before Medb's lips covered her own.


End file.
